Barely Breathing
by joannacamilley
Summary: Enzo's latest vengeful plan leaves Stefan alone and scared for months while Enzo gets his way at last. But with a twist of fate, Stefan may gain more than just Caroline's friendship back. Set after 6x07. Steroline with a little Carenzo.


**A/N: This story came to me while trying to fall asleep one night - you know how it is. You just make up stories in your head and the idea of Enzo sabotaging Stefan's friendship/relationship with Caroline was just too intriguing to not write. Thanks to iwillforgetdamon for helping me flesh out my ideas and always being there for me while I write. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There was an annoying buzz in Caroline's ear that sort of sounded like Stefan Salvatore's voice, but she wasn't listening well enough to really know. She was busy caring for her mother who had been roughed up by Tripp's gang of vampire hunters. Unfortunately for her, Stefan didn't need an invitation into the apartment she'd rented so his incessant apologies kept streaming out of his mouth. When would he learn that his words meant nothing anymore, especially to her?<p>

"Caroline, why won't you answer me?" he frowned deeply, taking his broody look to a whole other level.

"I already said everything I needed to say to you," she glanced at him curtly before continuing to fold the clothes she had just washed.

"This isn't over. It can't be."

Caroline sighed. "Stefan, it was over the second you left for Georgia."

"I already told you, it was a lack in judgement on my part and I deeply regret leaving. I know it was wrong to cut you off but I had to," he said, tucking his hands into his pockets.

She stopped and looked at him, hurt filling her eyes. "You didn't have to do anything, other than be a better friend to me."

"We were too close. I needed time away from everything to clear my head and if there's one thing that would make me want to come back, it would be you."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be Elena?" she said bitterly, roughly shoving the clothes into a basket and walking out of the room.

Stefan followed her like a lost puppy. "What is it with you and her? This isn't a competition. Yes, I dated Elena, but it's over and now we're friends. And you and I..."

"Don't say it," Caroline shakily sighed. "You promised we wouldn't talk about it."

"I wasn't going to. Care, you're my best friend. I literally trust you with my life. You can't just throw this away because of one mistake."

She angrily whipped around, fire in her eyes. "One mistake? I waited for you. I waited four months for you to come back only to find out you had made a life of your own elsewhere. Why couldn't you at least tell me what was going on so I didn't have my heart broken every time I left a message you never listened to?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't change the past, but I promise I will never let you down again."

"Your promises mean nothing," she shook her head, blinking away tears.

"Let me make it up to you, please," Stefan begged.

"I don't think you can do that," she whispered and closed the door to her room so he couldn't follow. She could still hear him on the other side.

"Caroline, just give me a chance. That's all I'm asking for."

"I don't know if I can ever trust you again," she said truthfully, almost physically able to feel her heart breaking.

Stefan's breathing was uneven on the other side of the door. She knew he could just knock it down easily but was thankful he didn't. "Even if you don't want me to, I'm still going to try," he said after a bit of silence. "I will never stop trying for you because you deserve the world."

Tears were streaming down her face but Caroline refused to make any sounds to let him know that she was crying. She didn't answer and after a little while Stefan sighed and took a few steps away from the door.

"I'm not going to bother you all day. I'm not sure if this is helping or hurting, but I'll give you some space." And then, almost silently, "I miss you."

He must have vampsped away because seconds later, only the sound of her mother's breathing could be heard in the apartment. It was then that Caroline decided to stop letting boys dictate her happiness. She would be fine on her own, hell, she could do better on her own than she ever could with any of the countless boys she had fallen for over the years. She needed to take time for herself, actually find out who she was before the next big threat rolled into town.

It was that day that Caroline definitely decided that Stefan wasn't worthy of having a thing for. It was that day that Enzo caught her crying over a boy for the second time in a month. It was that day that Enzo decided to end Stefan Salvatore once and for all.

They had agreed (more like Enzo gave Caroline no choice but to agree) for him to stop by every once in a while. He'd never admit it, but he did feel a little bad about the fact that Liz Forbes was not well because he had taken Tripp hostage. Though, if you really thought about it, it was Stefan's fault that Enzo was even captured by Tripp in the first place.

Everything always came back to Stefan.

So when Enzo waltz into the tiny apartment off the edge of town, confident air around him and all, he stopped cold hearing Caroline's sobs coming from her bedroom. She tried to hide her face when he opened the door, aware of how embarrassing it was being caught crying by someone you don't really like.

"What do you want?" she managed to choke out while she wiped away her tears.

"Why are you crying, gorgeous?" When she looked down, his face set in a hard expression. "He's not worth it, you know."

"I know," she sniffed, moving past him to tidy the house some more. "I have everything taken care of, you can go now."

Enzo was suddenly right behind her. "You deserve better," he said softly as he brushed his hand along her arm. She wasn't sure if she shivered because of his touch or how similar his phrase was to what Stefan said earlier.

She just nodded and moved away from him, hoping she looked busy enough to make him leave. He took it as his cue to go, formulating a million different plans for freeing the world of Stefan.

The man in question was taking a walk along the swimming hole, trying to remember simpler days. He remembered Elena telling him this is where they all used to hang out together, before the Salvatores rolled into town. Just off the shore of the lake in the woods, there were logs set in a circle. Stefan sat down heavily on one. A log in the center had a ton of carvings in it, but one stuck out. EG + MD. Elena and Matt. He tried to imagine what it was like then. No vampires lurking around, Originals trying to kill them, or dead brothers making them do stupid things.

A twig snapped behind him, making him whip around.

"Stefan, just the man I wanted to see." Hatred bubbled in Stefan's blood but he tried to keep calm as Enzo kept walking towards him. "I had an interesting conversation with the lovely blonde earlier. Too bad you don't have any other girlfriends around; I hear their necks snap easily."

"Don't mess with me right now, Enzo," Stefan tried to say softly but the urge to rip his heart out, again, was becoming too strong.

"Funny you should say that because the only thing I want to do right now is mess with you." Stefan tried to stand up and walk away but Enzo pushed him face down onto the ground. "You can't mess with my girl," he muttered to the back of Stefan's head.

Humorless laughter left Stefan's mouth. "Your girl? She hates you. Last time I checked, I'm the one she loves."

"Loved," he corrected him. "But you fucked everything up, so now it's my turn. No more Saint Stefan," Enzo growled. He produced a sizable stick from his back pocket before driving it into Stefan's back. Stefan gritted his teeth to stop from screaming but the second the tip brushed against his heart, all cards were off the table.

Birds from nearby trees flew away as a horrible screech clawed out of Stefan's throat. Enzo taunted him, pushing the makeshift stake lightly against his heart before pulling it away. "You sick bastard," Stefan managed to spit out. "Just get it over with."

"I could, but what's the fun in that," Enzo smirked. Very carefully, he twisted the stick until the tip was stuck between Stefan's ribs, brushing against his heart every time he moved. "That should do it," Enzo observed, taking the bloody stick out of Stefan's back and standing up.

Stefan couldn't move at all. Every breath he took moved the wood, pressing it closer to his heart. Through the pain, Stefan had to applaud Enzo; this is one of the worst ways to be tortured. Enzo's footsteps could be heard walking away, and soon Stefan was completely and utterly alone.

xxx

The next time Caroline saw Enzo, he seemed very happy with himself, which is saying a lot since he always held himself in high esteem.

"What did you do?" she demanded him once they were in speaking range.

"Relax, gorgeous. Can't a man just be happy for once?" he gave her an easy smile.

"Not you," she said doubtfully. She went to walk away but he followed her. "Have you by any chance seen Stefan?" It had been over a day since she last saw him and she'd expected him to be all over her since his last declaration of seeking forgiveness.

"Oh, you haven't heard? He decided to skip town again, the coward that he is." Caroline stopped and looked at him in disbelief. "Don't believe me? What reasons would he possibly have to stay here?"

Me, she desperately wanted to say, but she wasn't even sure of that. "He wouldn't leave without a goodbye," she tried to reason.

"Didn't he last time?" The seeds of doubt had been planted and grew into enormous trees. "Forget about him, he was never good for you anyway."

"He used to be the best person I know," she said, looking down.

"Right, used to. I suggest you move on this time. Unless we go get him, he's not coming back."

Little did Caroline know how true that statement really was.

xxx

Nights were worse than day time. When it's so dark you can barely see, all he had left was his thoughts. They were filled with rage for Enzo, thinking of ways he could get back at him. It was the only thing that stopped him from thinking about ending it by just sitting up so the wood would pierce his heart.

xxx

Caroline should've known better. It took about a week for Enzo to worm his way into her heart. Maybe it's because she always sees the best in people, even if it's a very miniscule part of them. But he had her laughing every time they were together and wooed her with his accent. By the time she realized what he was doing, they were already close enough friends that it didn't matter anymore.

xxx

Stefan never felt claustrophobic until the Silas and safe fiasco. He thought Katherine had helped him get over it last year, but he was discovering that was not true. Even though he was in an open space, the limitations on his mobility was messing with his mind. Half the time he couldn't breathe, which was good because the less he moved, the less he hurt. But he could only go so long without breathing before he had to take in the dreaded air. It was the moment just before he caved that he finally felt at peace with his impending death. A breath later, though, he was back to square one, waiting as long as possible before having to repeat this cycle again.

xxx

She didn't know why she said yes. Enzo had been dropping hints about a five star restaurant that had opened up in the neighboring town for a few days now. It would be a definite change of pace from their casual lunches at the Grill. She knew he felt something for her, but it had been so long since someone had treated her to a nice meal, she didn't want it to go to waste, even if she didn't technically need to eat food. He was ever the gentleman as he pulled up to her house in a sports car he had presumably stolen by compulsion, but she was in too much of a good mood to argue with him. The dinner was nice; they had three courses and champagne before making their way back home. Perhaps she had too much bubbly because when he leaned in to kiss her outside her door, she let him.

xxx

It took two weeks for the murderous thoughts to die down; there are only so many ways you can kill a vampire. He was stuck between thinking about how much pain he was in, how lonely he was, or Caroline. The choice was easy.

Where did she think he was now? Did she think he abandoned her again? He would never do that again in a million years. He would spend every second by her side if she asked him to. She was the only person in the world he trusted with his life.

If he ever got back to her, he would hold on to her and never let her go. Maybe he was beginning to feel something for her after all and it only took near death to achieve it.

xxx

Liz was getting better, meaning Enzo didn't need to come by as often but that didn't stop him. His time with Caroline was spent less helping with her mother and more making out on the couch. She didn't know how old he was but he was definitely well versed in the art of kissing. Sometimes hands would stray, more often his than hers, but they never went too far, not with the Sheriff just down the hall. Of course they could've met up at his place for more privacy but that was a step Caroline wasn't willing to take yet. Half of her heart still belonged to someone else.

xxx

The thirst was becoming unbearable. Luckily all the woodland creatures kept a wide berth between them because if any of them came within reach, he would have drained them dry without a second thought. Which, of course, would cause the stick to move inside him and finally kill him.

Would that be so bad though? It had already been a month and no one had found him yet. It was too cold for any outdoor parties so not even a random teenager had wandered by. Desiccation was happening slowly but surely; his veins started rubbing together when the blood supply in them were running low. He had no control over his vampiric expressions anymore, his fangs almost constantly out on their own accord.

Once he was freed - if he was freed - he wasn't entirely sure he would be able to control his bloodlust anymore. The thought terrified him almost as much as death did; what if he became the Ripper and drove Caroline away for good? Would he be able to live with himself after the binge was over?

His feelings for her grew, making him regret all his previous decisions by a tenfold. Had he ruined everything before they even had a chance to start?

The only thing he could hold on to was the tiny slither of hope that everything was going to be okay.

xxx

It was a month before Enzo earnestly tried to sleep with her. Liz had finally gone back to work, refusing to let Caroline compel the department for more time off. They were alone, the lights strategically dimmed and Enzo exceedingly irresistible. While their tongues twisted together, his hand was inching its way down to the button of her pants. He had tried this before, but this time he wouldn't let her distract him by flipping them over and giggling. He forcefully pushed her back down, his intense eyes connecting with hers.

"Come on, love," he purred, grazing their lips together before pulling back again. "It's been a month. I know you want to." His fingers fiddled with her button but he was ultimately leaving the decision to her.

"I'm not ready yet," she said almost silently, her wide blue eyes staring up at him.

He held in a groan; he had heard about how many guys she had jumped in bed with before without even dating them. Why couldn't they just do it already?

"Alright," he reluctantly agreed, sitting back to finish the movie they had barely been paying attention to.

xxx

Almost two months went by and Stefan hadn't moved an inch. He didn't know where he found the willpower to stay still for so long. The thirst was killing him and the loneliness was suffocating. He had half a mind to turn his emotions off then and there. He had been missing for so long that people most likely thought he had moved on like last time. It took 4 months before Caroline and Enzo found him. Enzo obviously wasn't going to look for him this time. Caroline...

If Caroline cared, she would have looked for him by now. He had his cell phone with him. Granted, it died within a week of him being missing but it hadn't rung even once before then. No one missed him. No one knew he was missing.

How sad was it that the second time he needed someone to save him, everyone thought he just needed space? A definite flaw in his character. He shouldn't be allowed to go missing for a few months and not incite panic among his friends.

If he turned his emotions off, he might be able to get through this. Or, like Enzo, he might kill himself. There was a fifty-fifty chance of either one happening. If he could find a way to take the wood out, he could run away and never look back. Spend the next fifty years without a care in the world.

But he would never be able to come back, not after all of the people he would have murdered.

Damn him and his morality. It was literally killing him.

xxx

Caroline had no idea what compelled her to go for a walk in the woods during the dead of winter. Enzo had been all over her lately, overcompensating on the whole "perfect boyfriend" deal. It was an unusually warm day so she told Enzo she was going out but would be back for the dinner he had planned for them. Before he could complain, she was already out the door.

All the trees were bare, their leaves sticking to her shoes as she trudged along. The swimming hole was probably too cold for a swim so she made her way to the circle of logs she used to hang out at in her high school days.

She'd never come here by herself before. The sun was getting ready to set, casting an eerie glow around everything. There was a large object on the ground next to the log she usually sat at, drawing her eyes to it immediately. She gasped as she realized what it was.

"Stefan?" Her mind wasn't able to process what was going on. Stefan had left two months ago. He was god-knows-where, not laying here in the middle of the woods. He was probably cuddling up to his newest girlfriend, happily forgetting about Caroline.

The figure on the ground took in a large amount of air and then groaned. "Caroline?" a masculine voice croaked. No, not just a masculine voice. She would recognize Stefan's voice anywhere.

She slowly walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" He looked really dirty, as if he'd been there for a while.

"Can't move," he managed to choke out without moving too much. "Wood in my back, near heart."

His posture suddenly made perfect sense. "Oh my God, how long have you been here?" she asked as she knelt beside him. His shirt had a bloody hole in the back but his skin had long since healed around it.

"I think two months."

She trailed her finger along his skin pensively. "I'm going to try to get it out, okay, but it's going to hurt a lot."

When he nodded infinitesimally, she began digging her nails into his flesh. He hissed his breath through his teeth but otherwise didn't move.

"I need you to tell me where it is," she murmured to him, reaching his ribs.

"Between the ribs closest to my heart, near the spine. I think it's sticking out a bit." His breaths were short and labored but he didn't move.

It took a little bit of feeling around but she eventually found it. The second she pulled it out, Stefan let out a huge sigh of relief. He rolled over and stretched out.

The wood looked like it was from a stick or something. "What happened?" she softly questioned him.

He turned his head toward her. "What do you think?"

She had to look away. "Enzo said you ran again."

"He would say that, wouldn't he," Stefan sighed before sitting up. "I've been here this entire time because he staked me."

She stared wide eyed at the ground. "He was so nice to me... We started dating..."

"What?"

Their eyes met again. "I didn't know," she said shamefully.

Stefan stared at her with broken eyes and nodded sadly. "It's okay. I just hope you know that I would never leave you again. Were you angry?"

"Not so much angry as tired." She hesitantly wrapped an arm around his so they could walk out of the woods together. "I'm so going to kick his ass for this."

"No, let me," Stefan said darkly, closing the conversation.

Unfortunately for Enzo, he was waiting for her when she got back to her apartment that night. She rushed him against a wall, pressing her forearm against his throat. "You'll never guess who I found on my walk today," she said mockingly with a sickly smile.

"Why don't we skip the games and you just tell me, gorgeous," he strained to say. He passively tried to break her hold but she was so angry, his aged power had nothing on her.

"You lied to me. This relationship was built on nothing but lies."

"But your feelings for me were real, weren't they, sweetheart?" he had the guts to say.

Caroline was seething. "How could you do this to him? Just when I think you're a decent person, you always remind me otherwise."

"What can I say? It's part of the charm you adore so much."

"Not anymore. This, whatever this was, is beyond over. I don't ever want to see your face again."

"Don't be like that, sweet cheeks," he pouted when she moved away. "It's not like Saint Stefan has anything better to offer you."

"He wasn't going to leave me. You almost killed one of the best people I've ever met. I hope you rot in hell." Before Enzo could say another word, she swiftly snapped his neck.

Liz came home to a body on the floor and Caroline's head in her hands. "Caroline," she gasped, reaching around him to check for breathing. "Did you kill your boyfriend?" Boy, she thought she'd never say that sentence ever in her life.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore," she corrected, dragging her hands down her face. "He almost killed Stefan two months ago. That's why he hasn't been coming around."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry," Liz rubbed her daughter's back. "Where is he now?"

"I'm not sure, he said he had some things to do first like hunt and he'd call me when he was done." Just as she said that, her phone rang. She jumped on it and answered before the second ring. "Stefan! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I literally just had like five deer. Where are you? I want to see you."

She glanced at her mother before answering. "I'm at my apartment. Just a fair warning, my mom's here and so is Enzo, but he's pretty incapacitated right now."

"Maybe you should just come over then. I don't know if I can be trusted around him, especially if he can't defend himself."

She agreed and he quickly gave her the address to a little bed and breakfast a few miles out of Mystic Falls. Caroline was careful to drive around the town, least she drive to her death. Stefan was outside when she pulled up, helping an old lady clean up the bushes out front.

"I see you're feeling benevolent," Caroline smiled, glad he wasn't going through a murderous rampage to deal with his anger at Enzo.

"Mrs. Flowers couldn't reach the tops so you know," he shrugged, taking off his gloves and handing them back to the woman. "You know where to find me if you need more help, Mrs. Flowers," he said rather loudly so that she could hear him. When she nodded in understanding, Stefan wrapped an arm around Caroline and guided her to his room.

"How long do you plan on staying here?" she asked as she looked around the quaint room.

"Do you mean here near Mystic Falls or here at this hotel?"

Her heart froze. She didn't know there was another option. And honestly, she would kick his ass if he tried to leave her again.

Stefan chuckled at the expression on her face. "Relax. I didn't know what you were asking. I'm definitely staying, and I guess I'm staying here until I get back on my feet, get a house or something."

"You could always stay with me," she tried to say calmly but she was letting out a huge internal sigh. _He was staying._ "My mom is going back to our house in Mystic Falls so I'll have a room open soon."

He considered her words for a second before nodding. "I'm surprised you're not sharing it with Enzo."

She grimaced at the mention of his name. "Oh no. We were never... that serious before. Besides, after finding out what he did, his ass would definitely be on the streets now."

"How serious were you?" Stefan took a step closer to her and she fought the minor urge to step back.

"Not as serious as he wanted us to be." She bit her lip and looked down.

"Why not?"

"I couldn't... Not with him." Her face was red, she just knew it, but Stefan wouldn't look away.

When she looked back up at him, his eyebrows were deeply furrowed but he nodded absently. "Do you still..." he struggled for words, "have a... thing for me?"

She didn't know how to answer that. Did she still have a thing for Stefan freaking Salvatore?

"You're the only one who got me through this, you know?" he murmured, moving even closer to her. His fingers grazed her sides before rubbing gentle circles on her back.

Caroline couldn't move even if she wanted to. Their eyes were locked together, his soft but vulnerable, probably mirroring hers.

"I understand if you don't anymore," he was suddenly saying, letting his hands drop from her. "Have a thing for me."

She instantly felt cold without his touch. "I do," she said quickly, almost combining them into one word. "I... I definitely do." She grasped the front of his shirt and gingerly tugged it toward her.

His lips twitched like he was about to smirk, drawing her eyes to them. She was gnawing on her lip because his looked absolutely delicious when his thumb pulled it free of her teeth. Time froze as his fingers curled around her jaw and he leaned forward just enough to brush their lips together. It lasted less than a second but felt like an eternity. He pulled away, gazing into her eyes for the assurance that this was what she wanted.

Caroline felt like she would explode if his lips weren't against hers again. She got up on the tips of her toes to initiate another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His other arm went around her back, securing her against his body.

It was strange, at first, to kiss her best friend. Someone who up until recently, she had convinced herself she hated. But her need for him greatly outweighed any weirdness she was feeling.

His tongue soon slid between her lips, tangling with hers. Heat coiled within her as he thoroughly explored her mouth. She tugged at the sides of his shirt, suddenly desperate to free him from it. She immediately regretted it when he started to pull away from her. She anchored his lips against hers with one hand and tore his shirt off with the other. He paused in disbelief for a second before ripping her blouse off as well.

Now both topless, their hands explored each other's skin. Stefan trailed his up her back and unhooked her bra. The straps fell down her arms, bringing the whole garment down. He pulled back to gaze down at her chest for a second. While he was distracted, she shoved him down onto the bed and straddled him. Her hands made quick work of his jeans, quickly pulling them off his legs. He sat up and captured her lips again before moving so that he was hovering over her.

His kisses started trailing down her body, making her pant in anticipation. He sucked at the skin on her hip while undoing her pants. She kicked them off as soon as possible, making him chuckle a little. He ghosted his fingers up her legs so he could pull her panties down. Kissing his way back up, he gently slid a finger inside her to test the waters first. Caroline was way too turned on for that though.

"More," she instantly moaned, bunching the sheets in her fists. He added two more fingers as he kissed his way to the juncture of her thighs. The second his lips wrapped around her clit, she arched her back and began writhing on the bed, panting and begging for more.

He worked at her for a few minutes, curling his fingers and massaging her nub with his tongue.

Almost too soon, her body was quaking as her orgasm hit her. Stefan collected her juices with his fingers, keeping their eyes locked as he licked them clean. The sight was so arousing, she grabbed him by the shoulders and switched their positions in the blink of an eye. His boxers were gone in another second and her hands wrapped confidently along his length. He moaned as she worked him to full hardness with a determined look on her face. Without any hesitation, she straddled him and easily took him inside her.

They were both heavily panting as she rode him. His hands wouldn't stay still; they started at her thighs before reaching up to cup her breasts and finally ended up at her waist to help her bounce harder and faster.

"God, Care," he moaned, his hips snapping up to meet hers. "You're so wet, so good."

She couldn't even respond. Stars were bursting in front of her eyes and she couldn't stop from coming any more than she could stop the sun from shining.

Stefan's face looked tortured as she squeezed tightly around him. He wasn't there yet so he moved her along him before giving up and flipping them over again. It took a half a dozen thrusts before he exploded inside her.

The sounds of their heavy breathing filled their ears as they came down from their highs. He closed his eyes as he rested his head on her chest, reveling in the moment. She idly ran her fingers through his hair, making him hum. Once their breathing evened out and their skin began sticking together, he regretfully sat up.

He never thought he'd see Caroline lying naked upon his bed, but there was nothing he'd rather see more. Almost afraid of breaking the silence, he resorted to lying behind her so they could spoon. His arm wrapped around her waist and she held on to his hand. He couldn't help himself from kissing her shoulder a dozen times, and judging by the way she snuggled back into her, she liked it.

It took a while for Stefan to fall asleep. Caroline was long gone by the time the first nightmare hit.

He'd had to sleep when he was stuck in the woods but out of fear that any movement might kill him, he stuck to staying bone still. The lack of mobility only dredged up his claustrophobia, but what else could he do? Here and now, even with his arms around Caroline, he couldn't help but feel isolated. Alone. Scared.

He hadn't meant to wake her up, but gasping for air and jerking around tends to do that when the person is so close. She was annoyed at first, about to grumble and swat at him, until she heard that he was choking. There's absolutely no reason to be choking while you're sleeping, especially as a vampire, so she turned over quickly to look at him.

Fresh sweat was clinging to his skin while a pained expression took over his face. His body became rigid and she even noticed a few tears slide down his face.

"Stefan. Stef, please wake up," she whispered to him, shaking his arm.

His eyes opened instantly, pupils so wide she could hardly see the green of his eyes. He seemed at a loss for a moment, not able to see her until he focused in. His eyebrows came together as he just stared at her. Her heart broke when she saw some more tears forming.

"What's wrong?" she managed to say after a bit.

"PTSD. I can't... It's like before."

She understood. She was part of the reason he got over it last time. Her hatred of Enzo magnified when she realized Stefan was going through a lot more than physical pain. "How can I help?"

He swallowed before answering. "Just... hold me tonight? Ground me. Make me remember where I am and who I'm with."

"Of course." They switched positions, her front along his back as she held him tightly.

"Never let me go?" he asked in a small whisper.

"As long as you promise the same."

And with that, Stefan fell into a more relaxed sleep, all troubles banished for a later time.


End file.
